Maria Robotniks Brithday
by MariaRobotnik24
Summary: It is Maria's 14th birthday and Shadow does something special for her. ONESHOT!


**HIIIIIIIIIIII! Me again with another Shadow and Maria story. Oneshot! I hope you all enjoyith my story!**

**Maria Robotnik's Birthday**

Shadow is standing by the window that overlooks the large blue earth. He was thinking of what he was going to do for her 14th birthday. He stands completely still in front of the large window in deep thought.

"What the heck am I going to do for her?" Shadow asked himself, "Maybe she would- no that won't work."

The confused black hedgehog stood there not knowing what to do for his now 14 year old friend. After a while he finally had an idea. Shadow runs off to find Professor Gerald Robotnik, Maria's grandfather. Shadow walks into the Professor's lab to see that he is wrapping a present up in blue wrapping paper.

"Maria I thought I told you not to come in here yet!" The Professor said turning around to see that it is only Shadow, "Oh sorry Shadow I thought you were Maria coming in to see what I was doing. Come in come in don't just stand there staring."

Shadow walks up to the professor who had finally finished wrapping up the present. "Just what are you doing Professor?" Shadow asked sounding curious.

"This is my present to Maria for her birthday." The Professor answered as he wrote on the label,

To: Maria

From: Grandpa

"Ah, speaking of birthdays I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I could do something for Maria for her birthday later tonight?" Shadow said.

"Oh that would be wonderful, I bet she would love that. What do you have planned?" The Professor asked.

Shadow tells the Professor his plan and the Professor led Shadow to an empty room that is very big and spacious, with a hardwood floor and another window but instead of this window overlooking earth it overlooked the moon, who's light filled the entire room with an eerie beautiful glow.

"How's his for what you have planned?" The Professor asked.

"Its perfect." Shadow said in awe at how big and beautiful the room is.

"Now you take as long as you need and I will make sure Maria doesn't come in and spoil your surprise." The Professor said.

"Alright. Thank you Professor." Shadow said and started getting to work.

"Your welcome my boy." The Professor said walking out of the room to distract Maria.

Meanwhile, Maria is walking down one of the long almost endless hallways. The now 14 year old wasn't wearing a dress like normal. She was wearing a light blue strapless shirt and blue jeans with a couple rips and tears on them here and there. She sees her Grandpa walking up to her with his hands behind his back, smiling at the birthday girl.

"Hi Grandpa!" Maria said, her eyes shining with joy.

"Hello my birthday girl!" The Professor said hugging his granddaughter.

"I can't believe I'm 14." Maria said with excitement in her voice.

"You can't believe it? I am standing here watching you grow up more and more each year." The Professor said.

"I know, but I still love you anyway." Maria said getting out f her grandfather's embrace.

"I love you too Maria." The professor said, "And I happen to have something for you."

"What? You know I don't need anything special, just being with my friends and family is enough for my birthday." Maria said.

"Yes but I like doing his for you." The professor said pulling out a small paper wrapped box from his pocket, "Open it." He hands the small box to Maria.

Maria rolls her eyes and takes the box taking the blue wrapping paper off of it and opening the small box. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees what was inside. She pulls out a silver chain necklace and sees a silver heart shaped locket with an ivy vine design on it and as the leaves all around it are small blue sapphires. Maria opens the locket to see a picture of her and the Professor. She closes it and hugs her grandpa.

"Oh it's wonderful, thank you grandpa, now I will have something to remember you by and to keep close o my heart forever." Maria said happily.

"Happy birthday Maria." the Professor said hugging her back.

Once they are done with their warm embrace, the Professor takes the locket and puts it on Maria's neck.

Later that night Shadow has finally finished up with the room and was ready to surprise Maria. He walks out of the room and sets out to find her. Soon he finds her in her by the window that overlooks earth looking at the locket the Professor gave her.

"Hey Maria." Shadow said walking up to her.

"Hey Shadow." Maria said turning around to see her dark friend standing next to her.

"I wanna show you something." Shadow said.

"For what?" Maria asked sounding confused.

"You'll see." Shadow said.

"Ok." Maria said.

Shadow walks up closer to her, turns around and picks her up giving her a piggy back ride. Maria puts her arms around Shadow's neck to hold on as he carried her piggy back the whole time. Maria giggled a bit to show that she is enjoying herself and Shadow couldn't help but smile at her laugh.

"Hang on tight." Shadow said tightening his grip around Maria's legs so he wouldn't drop her as she tightens her grip around his neck. Shadow gets mounts her just a bit higher to get him in a more comfortable position.

"What are you dong?" Maria asked tightening her grip around him as he instructed.

"Just hang on to me." Shadow said.

Shadow starts jogging and Maria now knew what he was doing. He starts to pick up his pace and starts running, soon he was running full speed skating down the long hallways of the ark. Maria was hanging on for dear life as Shadow sped through. She enjoyed herself, feeling the breeze go past them swiftly as he is skating turning down into another long hallway.

"So this is what it's like running at your speed?" Maria said still hanging on to Shadow.

"Yes, I do this all the time when I have nothing else to do. Running helps me think, this is what I do to let out any anger I have on my chest that I need to get rid of." Shadow replied.

"This is amazing." Maria said nuzzling her head closer to Shadow's neck to help her keep a good grip on him.

Shadow just laughed at his friend's remark and ended up blushing as he felt her head nuzzle closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he ran through the almost endless hallways. After a while of running, Shadow finally came to a stop as they arrived in front of a door. He lets Maria off of his back and puts one of his hands over her eyes to shield her vision from his surprise. Maria hears Shadow open a door as she has her hands on his hand that was over her eyes. Once the door is open Shadow is standing behind Maria now putting his other hand over her eyes as well holding her hands to his as he starts walking behind her, leading her into the room.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked, "I can't see anything."

"That's the point." she heard Shadow laugh behind her.

He removes his hands from over her eyes and shuts the door as Maria stares in awe at the large ballroom with all of the lights off. The only light illuminating the room was the light of the moon shining through the single window in the room. Just to make things even better Maria heard a slow song on and she turned around to see Shadow smiling at her.

"What's all this for?" Maria asked standing in the center of the room looking at Shadow.

"Happy birthday Maria." Shadow said picking up a small box and a piece of paper walking up to her.

He hands her the box and paper, and she takes it slowly and looks at the piece of paper to see that it is a picture of her and Shadow and she turns it around to see a little note written on the back of it:

Happy birthday Maria,

You are always smiling, and you are the only one who has ever been able to make me smile as well. You are smart, funny, kind, and have a beautiful heart. You have taught me that even though there may be a problem at times to always keep going and never to give up. I enjoy being with you on your special day and hope that you will let me stay by your side as your friend, to protect you and always be there when you need me. You mean a lot to me Maria and I hope you will accept that. You are a good person and I know you have had some hard times in life, but that is why you have me, to go to when you need me, I will always be there, I will always be there for you every step of the way. Just like a shadow. Don't let anything bad ever get to you, and don't you EVER stop smiling.

Happy Birthday,

Love Shadow

Once Maria finished reading she couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye. Shadow sees the tear trickling down her cheek and wipes it away with his thumb. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up to have her look at him.

"Happy birthday Maria." Shadow said with a smile, as he wiped away another tear that escaped her eye.

"Oh Shadow," Maria said hugging him, "This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Shadow hugged her back knowing he did a good job. He was happy to know that he was able to make her day happy.

"This is probably the best birthday I have ever had." Maria said as they ended their embrace.

"Good, I am glad I was able to make your day." Shadow said, as he looked at her and the small box she still hasn't opened yet, "Open it."

"What?" Maria said looking at the unopened box in her hands, "Oh I forgot about that."

She unwraps the box and opens it and brings out a blue flower clip. Her eyes brighten even more than they already were and she looks up at Shadow who was still smiling at her.

"Here, let me." Shadow said taking the flower out of her hand and clips it into her hair. Once he got it situated he moves a strand of hair out of her face and puts his hands around her waist. At first Maria wasn't sure why he was doing this but then she remembered that thee was slow music playing and she puts her arms around his neck, and they start swaying to the beat of the slow song. Shadow pulls her a bit closer and they were now facing each other nose to nose. The light of the moon being the only lighting for the room, Shadow noticed the light making Maria's blonde hair and pale skin glow and her eyes sparkle. He couldn't help but close his eyes and pull her closer, soon their noses were touching and Maria closes her eyes and tightens her grip around his neck. Shadow feeling her grip around him tighten, showing that she wanted him to lean in closer, kisses her gently, and Maria kissed him back. After a few seconds they parted from their kiss and had they had each other locked into a loving gaze. They rested their heads on one another and continued swaying to the slow music.

"I love you Maria." Shadow said.

"I love you Shadow." Maria said.

**AWWWWW SOOOO SWEET! I love it when things turn out happy in the end. Shadria forever! I hope you all liked it, and if you did feel free to check out my profile for a sonic and the black knight story that is still in progress it is told in Maria's point of view and Maria is the main character it is a Shadria story and I would very much enjoy it if you read and review it. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**


End file.
